


Of Black Holes and Nebulae

by TheThirteenthHour



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, more really mild shipping yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirteenthHour/pseuds/TheThirteenthHour
Summary: Stargazing is nice.





	Of Black Holes and Nebulae

Yohane, had she been more obsessed with space than with hell, might have considered herself a black hole. Dark, imposing, and unrelenting. Even if she wasn’t any of those things. She’s dark in her presentation of herself to the world, all black feathers and ribbons—not so much a dark person herself. She’d like to think she’s imposing, but her schoolmates are more intimidated by her outfits and speech than of her. She is, at least, unrelenting in her persona. Kind of. Hanamaru and Ruby and the others make that a little easier for her.

Hanamaru, if she knew, would never think Yohane is a black hole. Yohane would argue, and Hanamaru would just laugh a little and relent, but she’d never agree. Despite all their color, she’d say Yohane is closer to nebulae: large, vivid, and full of energy, always on display and always so boldly distinct from the stars and the darkness around them.

But they sit outside Hanamaru’s temple home and stare up at the sky, saying nothing of black holes or nebulae. Hanamaru points out constellations, and Yohane steals glances at her every now and then, paying much more attention to her than to the stars.

There’s a moment when Hanamaru’s hand comes down and their fingers touch. For a second, they freeze. They smile. They don’t look at each other.

Hanamaru points at the stars with her other hand after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this were better, but I've had it sitting around, not knowing what else to do with it, and I just wanted to post it. I hope you liked it!


End file.
